This invention is directed to a fire resistive storage container for electronic data storage materials and, in particular, for the storage of floppy discs which are extremely sensitive to the deleterious effects of high temperature and high humidity.
An object of this invention is a fire resistive storage container for easily damageable electronic data storage material that is of compact size and lightweight.
Another object of this invention is a fire resistive storage container having an inner insulated compartment that increases protection against damaging high temperatures by the provision of an infrared heat reflective barrier that prevents infrared heat from entering the insulation of the inner compartment.
Another object of this invention is a fire resistive storage container for easily damageable electronic data storage material having an infrared reflective barrier that is simple and economical to manufacture and install.
Another object of this invention is an infrared reflective barrier that also functions as a moisture barrier to prevent the water bound in the insulation of the outer fire resistive storage container from entering the insulation of the inner compartment.
Another object of this invention is an infrared reflective barrier and moisture barrier that can be constructed in the form of a bag for ease of installation.
Another object of this invention is a fire resistive storage cabinet which can be installed for left or right hand swing of the cabinet door without modification of the cabinet simply by turning the cabinet upside down before installation.
Another object of this invention is a heat transfer barrier of an endothermic phase transformation material that can be preassembled in a moisture proof double walled bag prior to installation in the inner compartment of the fire resistive storage container.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.